pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Twirlip
Common = |health = 300 (Bulbs: 1500) |unlocked = Beating Tornado Valley - Day 1 |flavor text = Twirlip enjoys activities like baton twirling or color guard. After all, twirl is in her name. Coincidence? Probably.}} |-|Rare = |health = 300 (Bulbs: 1500) |unlocked = 10 Rare Twirlip essence, 5 Petals and one |flavor text = Rare Twirlip has never seen the world the same after Twirlip accidentally spun her flag into her eyes. "How does she manage to do that?" she complains. "She doesn't even have arms!"}} Twirlip is the first plant obtained in Tornado Valley in Plants vs. Zombies: The Wacky House. She lobs bulbs at zombies, and when she defeats a zombie her bulb stays planted in the ground for defense. Both her and her bulbs do a knockback attack when eaten, which knocks zombies back one tile. She deals 30 , and she has a firing speed of one bulb per 3 seconds. Origins She is based on the real-life tulip. Her name is a portmanteau of twirl, referring to her melee attack before being eaten, and the aforementioned tulip. Almanac Entry Common = Twirlips lob bulbs that stun zombies. When a bulb defeats a zombie, it stays on the ground for defense. |description = Special: When it and its bulb is eaten it twirls in place, dealing small knockback Twirlip enjoys activities like baton twirling or color guard. After all, twirl is in her name. Coincidence? Probably. }} |-|Rare = Rare Twirlips' bulbs turn into Twirlips after a while, and their knockback also slow zombies down. |description = Special: When it and its bulb is eaten it twirls in place, dealing small knockback and slowing zombies down Rare Twirlip has never seen the world the same after Twirlip accidentally spun her flag into her eyes. "How does she manage to do that?" she complains. "She doesn't even have arms!" }} Upgrades Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Twirlip will launch five bulbs at the five zombies closest to home. Arma-mint upgrade When boosted by , Twirlip will do an additional 110 DPS, she will make seven bulbs when fed with Plant Food, and her melee attack will knockback zombies two tiles instead of one. Her bulbs' health also increase by 900. Rare counterpart Rare Twirlip is Twirlip's rare counterpart. After ten seconds, her bulbs will turn into another Twirlip. Additionally, her knockback also now slows down zombies. Strategies Twirlip's bulb ability can come in handy when facing weak targets such as Cockroach Zombie or even . Although a Twirlip bulb doesn't have nearly enough health as a , it still has above-average health and can sufficiently stall a zombie. It is recommended to pair up Twirlip with another long-ranged attacking plant, since by herself Twirlip takes quite a while to defeat a zombie. A better alternative is to use Twirlip in pairs of two or more. Melee ranged plants like or work well with Twirlip's bulbs. It is however ill-advised to use Spikeweeds or Spikerocks as they won't allow Twirlip bulbs to be placed Gallery Twirlip.png|HD Twirlip Twirlip Bulb.png|Twirlip's bulb when planted Twirlip Seed.png|Twirlip's Seed Packet Twirlip Seed NP.png|Twirlip's Seed Packet without its tag Rare Twirlip Rare Twirlip.png|HD Rare Twirlip Rare Twirlip Seed.png|Rare Twirlip's Seed Packet Rare Twirlip Seed NP.png|Rare Twirlip's Seed Packet without its tag Trivia *She was added to the game in version 2.4.2, replacing Tree as the first plant unlocked in Tornado Valley. Category:Attacking Plants Category:Flowers Category:Defensive Plants Category:Fast recharge plants